Something's Telling Me to Leave But I Won't
by rachhudson
Summary: Quinn should've known that letting Maris set her up on a blind date was a bad idea. But she's new to LA and she needs to get out and have some fun. St. Fabray.


**written for Grace as part of my Christmas project :)**

* * *

><p><em>something's telling me to leave (but i won't)<em>

Quinn should've known that letting Maris set her up on a blind date was a bad idea. But she's new to LA and she needs to get out and have some fun – at least according to Maris – so she agrees when she tells Quinn about this super cute guy she met at the laundromat not too long ago.

"He's perfect," Maris tells her over coffee on a Saturday afternoon.

"Then why are you setting me up with him and not taking him for yourself?" Quinn asks.

Maris laughs. "Oh, he's not my type," she assures her.

Looking back, Quinn realizes that "pompous asshole" is hardly ever anyone's type.

She knows she should bolt when she's taken to the table and she sees Jesse St. James already seated, flicking idly through his menu, but she considers this to be a favor to Maris, so, against her better judgment, she takes a seat.

"Well, well, well," Jesse says, smirking at her after the hostess leaves. "Quinn Fabray. What brings you to the city of Los Angeles?"

She sighs. "Did you really think I would stay in that cowtown forever?"

"No," he answers, his eyes sparkling. "I didn't."

She feels uncomfortable under his gaze, shifting in her seat.

"So… how is Miss Fabray these days?" Jesse asks.

"Why do you care?" Quinn finds herself asking.

He stops, licking his lips. "We've always been more alike than you'd care to acknowledge," he points out. He takes a swig of his water., swallows, then continues. "we're both ambitious, we go after what we want, and we were made for bigger things than Ohio."

She laughs sarcastically. "I think you have me confused with Rachel."

"How is Rachel these days?" he asks smoothly.

She rolls her eyes. "Married, from what I hear. She and Finn are expecting a baby."

He nods curtly, and then the waitress arrives to take their order. It's not until after Quinn asks for a large glass of chardonnay and a salad that she looks over at Jesse, now placing his order, and wonders why she's still sitting here. She could have left as soon as she saw him. She could have left after a quick "nice to see you." But she's still here. And she doesn't really know why.

The waitress pries the menu from her fingers, snapping her out of her reverie, and she glances over at Jesse to see that he's smirking once more. "What?" she snaps.

He shrugs. "I just never thought I'd be on a blind date with Quinn Fabray. How do you know Maris anyway?"

"We work together," she says shortly. "And how do you know her? Use the same laundromat?"

He laughs, a loud, booming laugh that echoes around the entire restaurant.

Quinn bites back a smile. He's kind of attractive when he laughs – his hair falling into his eyes, his head back, giving her a clear view of his Adam's apple.

She swallows, shaking her head. Since when does she find Jesse St. James _attractive_? His blistering personality always cancelled his good looks out, but now she's finding that she cares less about that.

"I – I didn't mean to offend you by asking about Rachel," Jesse says suddenly.

Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm glad she's happy. And I got over her when she chose that _oaf_ the second time around."

Quinn can't help it – she laughs.

Jesse gives her a small smile. "That's a beautiful sound," he says.

"What?" she finds herself asking.

He smirks. "Your laugh."

She blushes, taking a swig of her fresh glass of chardonnay. She doesn't know why she feels so self-conscious in front of him, why she feels on display. Maybe it's his probing gaze – like he's looking past her exterior and into her soul. Maybe it's reputation – the one that definitely proceeds him.

Either way, she's feeling like she actually doesn't regret showing up to this date.

"You once compared me to Grace Kelly," she says instead. "Why? You didn't need to say anything to me – I mean, you were there with Rachel, and I was with Finn at the time…"

"You have a grace that so many would kill for," he answers honestly. "Like I said earlier, you have this ambition, and it shines through, and that – to me, is extremely attractive."

She feels a blush settle further into her cheeks.

"You know I don't just compliment anyone," he adds.

She nods. "I know." And she does.

"I'm really glad you came," Jesse says, looking almost vulnerable as he sips his own glass of wine. "I mean, I honestly figured you wouldn't."

"If I had known it were you I was set up with, I wouldn't have," she answers honestly.

He cocks his head. "You didn't know I was your date?"

"No," she says slowly. Her eyes widen as she realizes what he's implying. "You knew you were going on a date with me?"

He cracks another smile. "Well, of course. What are the odds of there being another stunning blonde named Quinn Fabray?"

She rolls her eyes, but she smiles. There's a beat, then she says, "I'm really glad I came. And that I didn't run out the door when I saw you sitting here."

"Ouch," Jesse says with a chuckle, clutching his chest. "You considered leaving me high and dry?"

She laughs, setting her hand on the table. "Well, I didn't, and that's the important thing, isn't it?"

He just shakes his head a bit, but he's smiling. Slowly, he covers her hand with his own.

Her breath catches in her throat as his fingers gently slide over her skin, her heartbeat accelerating. She peeks up at him from beneath her eyelashes to see that he's watching her intently, as if gauging her reaction.

"Are you paying?" she asks quietly.

He smirks. "We haven't even gotten our food yet, and you're already wondering about payment?"

She rolls her eyes. "Just answer the question, Jesse."

His fingers close around her hand, lifting it slightly from the table so it can fit better in his own. "Doesn't a gentleman always pay on the first date?" he asks, eyes sparkling.

Quinn just smiles. "Yes, I suppose he does."

She never dreamed she'd be on a date with Jesse St. James, and she definitely never dreamed she's enjoy herself.

Then again, life is all about taking chances, and she thinks this might just be one of the best chances she's ever taken.

She'll have to thank Maris later.

* * *

><p><strong>i have no idea if this is good or not as it's my first time writing them so reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)<strong>


End file.
